supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:MAESTRO AX
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fenix14-15 Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Fenix14-15 (Discusión) 18:28 30 mar 2010 =me alegro= Me alegro de que te halla gustado, todavia le faltan cosas asi que la estoy haciendo crecer; te recomiendo vsites la videoteca o quisas coincidencia o destino, es solo entretenimiento para no hacer tan aburrida esta wiki fenix 18:36 30 mar 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 =si quieres= me doy cuenta que te gusta que una mano rasque a la otra, pero en fin te recomiendo que la agregues en la lista de wikias, ya que cuando la busco no la encuentro, la unica forma de que la vea es que me dejes un mensaje en ella, y ademas como podria yo contribuir, en fin eso es todo. fenix 18:49 30 mar 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 =checate mi perfil= hay puse mis personajes favoritos y a quien mejor controlo, a por sierto mi esenario favorito tambien es el final destibation y me gusta tambien el estadio pokemon 2, y si tambien la columna lanza fenix 18:53 30 mar 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 =gracias= Gracias por haber opinado en mi blog, porque aunque ya agregue esta wiki en la lista todavia, casi nadien la conoce. Oye oye no si te paresca buena idea lo de los rangos, el ultimo rango es cielo y yo todavia no llego ni a bronze, en fin eso es tdo avisame luego que te parece lo hise asi para... nadamas te digo que lo hise asi para que todos quieran participar en esta wiki, avisale a los amigos que tengas, de esta pagina ya que el primero que llegue a rango cielo (sin hacer modificaciones tontas) sera automaticamente nombrado administrador de esta wiki pero avisales. ok solo era una sugerencia, te lo recuerdo el primero en llegar a cielo, sera automaticamente nombrado administrador fenix14-15 20:50 31 mar 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 a ver cuando oye a ver cuando te vuelves a pasar por mi wiki, esta creciendo en serio jejeje es todo. --fenix14-15 05:17 2 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 ok gracias ok gracias por el consejo, lo que no se es como rayos conse4guir una de esas imagenes, de las grandotas, y le pregunte a alguein sobre como poner un simbolo propio en la barra de direcciones, pero no lo entendi, me dijo algo de favicon, o algo asi pero no le entendi. PD:aver si me puedes decir donde conseguir esas imagenes supongo Supongo que no juegas el SSBB en emuladdor (dolphin) asi que quisiera pedirte que si tienes wi fi me pases tu codigo de amigo el mkio esta en mi perfil, y si no tienes pues ni modo pero cuando te consigas me dices, y en todo caso si lo juegas en emulador te recuerdo que hay un programa que iguala la funcion de la wi-fi, (no recuerdo el nombre) pero en fin eso es todo porfa si tienes pasamelo. fenix14-15 01:35 6 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 ¿PERO? no crees que me deproblemas con quien tu sabes (no no es voldemort) o sea C', me entiendes no bueno de todos modos gracias por el consejo ok y bueno existen varias yo visite una, pero no me gusto nada estaba muy... ''vacia, estaba aburriendome ahi, asi que decidi hacerme la mia, no recuerdo como se llamba la otra, luego cuando recien empeze decidi no comter el error de el tiburon y puse como unica regla importante la de no ser groseros, y me falto poner la de no firmen los articulos pero creo que eso todos lo saben. fenix14-15 01:23 7 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 he checate mu nuea firma THE BEST[[User blog:fenix14-15|'''MARIO BROS]]THE BEST, tegusta la volvi a modificar checala ahora [[Usuario Discusión:fenix14-15|'SOY EL MEJOR']] [[User blog:fenix14-15|'MARIO ES EL MEJOR']] [[Usuario Discusión:fenix14-15|'SOMOS LOS MEJORES']] PREFIERO prefiero esta: THE BEST[[User blog:fenix14-15|'MARIO BROS']]THE BEST TENGO UN PROBLEMA MIRA LO QUE PASA CUANDO FIRMO: --[[Usuario:Fenix14-15|[[Usuario:fenix14-15|'VIVA']] MARIO [[User blog:FENIX14-15|'FOREVER']]]] 20:25 8 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15, se pone eso en ves de esto [[Usuario:fenix14-15|'VIVA']]MARIO[[User blog:FENIX14-15|'FOREVER']] PUES NIMODO ya que tengo que volver a una firma aburrida pues me fallan todas, voy a probar una ultima ves pero luego --FENIX THE BEST 22:06 8 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 thank you gracias por tu comentario en que personajes, pues solo como decoracion porque esta bien grandote, jaja, y tu crees que hicieron bien en llevarse a mewtwo, en mi opinion no esta bien. FENIX THE BEST 18:59 9 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 OK? supongo que gracias por esponder, pero te vuelvo a preguntar que si tu crees que hisieron bien en llevarselo, porque el estaba como luchador en super smash bros melee y luego lo remplazaron segun muchos por lucario FENIX THE BEST 21:03 9 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 OYE TE DIGO ALGO? Algo, jeje no lo que te hiva a decir es que ya puse el cuadro que me dijiste en wikidex y pues vamos a ver no sirvio pues ya le escribi a usuario ivancillo pero no me contesto, de igual manera gracias por elconsejo no se si a notaste que la wiki ya ya tiene su propio simbolo, y es el del simbolo smash FENIX THE BEST 02:57 10 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 'veo que...' no es por ofender pero veo que ya le hablas a ciencia, oye una duda si se puede saber tu porque desidiste dejar wikidex, es solo una duda a y puedes checar si el cuadro que puse esta bien, y si no dime como podria hacerle, porque enserio quisirea que hubiera mas usuarios en fin eso es todo. FENIX THE BEST 20:59 10 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 figate que estuve... figate que estuve consultando a mis mas grandes consejeros, mi mano y mi pluma azul jaja me di cuenta que me encantaria lo del trato, si yo te ayudare con tu wiki y tu con la mia, claro se que nada es cuando una quiera pero solo te aviso por si aun lo deseas ahhh agrega tu wiki a la lista de wikias en la central de wikia, para que la pueda encontrar, ¿sabes como no?, si no yo te digo vete a la central de wikia y luego vete a donde dice lista de wikias en el menu del lado izquierdo luego busca la letra con la que empieza tu wiki (si no mal recuerdo es pokemon wiki) bueno despues de esto agraga la direccion web (la que aparece en tu barra de direcciones para que los demas puedan encontarla FENIX THE BEST 02:15 11 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 pues tu decides no creo que elijan quedarse en wikidex quien qurria una wiki con tantas reglas que la mitad de las paginas de la wiki hablen de no es un foro o habla de algo respecto al tema si no me equiboco tu wiki es mas divertida solo no te rindas hasla crecer, cuantos articulos has hecho hasta ahora?, a oye lo de la central de wikia, encima de mi wikia o de cualquiera que visitado aparece sobre el logo un pequeño enlace que dice WIKIA life style dale ahi y luego vete al menu de lado izquierdo ahi selecciona lo de la lista de wikias viene en comunidad creo o si no en la sellecion del editor o algo asi. en fin eso es todo cambio y fuera. FENIX THE BEST 18:50 11 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 disculpa disculpa tu sabes porque la wiki no me deja subir imagenes, lo he intentado pero no me deja, me dice que por mantenimiento o no se que porfa espero me puedas ayudar, a oye como te dije le escribi al usuario ivancillo ya hase dias y no me contesta pero veo que tu ya pusiste tu logo profesional asi que me podrias decir como fue que le hisite? es tan solo una duda en fin espero me puedas responder. FENIX THE BEST 00:30 12 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 ok ok una duda ¿ya hisiste lo de la central de wikia? y ahh ¿tu sabes si puedo crear plantillas es que no me gustan las que hay y quisiera plantillas por ejemplo como las de personajes o cosas asi como las de wikidex para que se vean mejor porque hay puras plantillas de ¡'' y eso no es una plantilla en fin espero me puedas responder FENIX THE BEST 20:23 12 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 bueno bueno muchas gracias por tu ayuda, FENIX THE BEST 20:31 12 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 ya esta listo e agregado tu wiki a la lista de wikias, quieres que le pnga la informacion yo o se la ponbes tu si quieres que lo haga yo dime que quieres que diga y se lo pongo. FENIX THE BEST 22:21 12 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 bueno tu diras yo lo pondre cuando pueda, ahora no porque estoy desde el wii y nisiquiera me puedo registrar. 189.237.66.152 21:12 13 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 he genial no? he genial no conectarse desde el wii, esque mi bro estaba usando la compu y yo tenia que checar la wiki, oye he agragado mas informacion a los personajes y luego voy por los objetos visitalos aqui te dejo unos cuantos: *peach *mario *ice climbers *ike ayudame con el resto si puedes. FENIX THE BEST 02:36 17 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 genial porque no me ayudas un poco con el tema de snake ya que la verdad, pues yo no se mucho de el FENIX THE BEST 22:06 17 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 sigue asi ya eres un rango carton el que sigue es el plastico, yo en tu wiki si tambien lo hicieras seria menos que rango papel, pero en esta soy rango bronze, nadamas me falta, plata oro y platino. FENIX THE BEST 22:21 18 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 bien gracias por ayudarme, me gustaria mucho que lo hicieras, bien a la de personaje solo quitale lo creador del personaje, porque sera un lio descubrir a cada uno de ellos y si resulta ser falso, por una razón de un compañero de la escuela no me combiene poner datos falsos, asi que no hay que arriesgarse y me gustaria no se un color verde. Para la de esenarios esta bien todo y el color que tal algo dorado, a y no se si tu podrias haverme las de proyectos, porque hay 3 en esta wiki, el de imagenes, el de objetos y el personajes pero bueno si no quieres, gracias de todos modos FENIX THE BEST 19:29 19 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 ups sabes creo que la regue al pedfrila de ese color ya que bueno es un color que resaalta mucho, disculpa la molestia pero podrias ponerle un color tu, uno menops brillante porfavor FENIX THE BEST 23:02 19 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 ok oye le he modificado el color a la plantilla personajes checala esta Aqui, ahora se ve mas padre, bueno segun yo, a y si a la plantilla de esenarios. FENIX THE BEST 23:09 19 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix the best NO LO SE pues que tal un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un un....................... naranja FENIX THE BEST 23:20 19 abr 2010 (UTC)naranja ok no, no hay rencores, visita el articulo de peach FENIX THE BEST 20:30 23 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 super como hiciste para poder subir imagenes como la de Snake, asi sin fondop alguno, nisiquiera uno blanco, he tratado de hacerlo varias veces y no logro entender como respondeme en cuanto puedas porfavor. FENIX THE BEST 18:25 25 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 asi esta perfecto no quiero agragra las secciones como imagenes y todo eso quiero que quede como el articulo de peach asi simplemente así que tenga las mismas secciones obviamente no el mismo texto y que hable detalladamente de cada sección FENIX THE BEST 21:46 27 abr 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 k te cuentas oye ya tiene tiempo que no platicamos, cuentame que tal te va con tu wiki, y que has hecho, aver cuando puedes responderme. FENIX THE BEST 21:14 5 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 RE:DragonBall Wiki Hola, si estoy, tambien soy amigo de Oliver y de Dante, si es verdad dragon ball ya no es como antes, ya todos los capitulos me lo se casi de memoria jeje, y si es genia SSBB trató de pasarmelo al 100% pero es algo casi imposible con tantos trofeos a reunir y todo eso, ah y si su cumple es hoy fijate su pa´gina de usuario para que veas todos los que le descearon Fcumple ¡como 7! de todas las wikias, saludos D@rk Crus@der 21:39 5 may 2010 (UTC) lo he consegido pronto le cambiaran el nombre a la wiki, gracias a uno de los administradores de wikia el usuario Bola te aconsejo que como hisiste con mis plantillas, hagas con las tuyas en Pokémon Wiki FENIX THE BEST 03:24 8 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 estaria genial lo de la plantilla pokemon, aunque ahora que recuerdo parece que ya la tenías FENIX THE BEST 17:53 8 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 O. G. W. Ok, Gracias por tu ayuda y consejos, Wauw tu nueva firma si que mola jajaja que raro me oigo hablando así enserio esta padre ¿vas a abandonar a '''giratina'? FENIX THE BEST 15:23 9 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 sabes??? como hacer que Pokémon Wiki aparescca entre las recomendadas, si no habla con Bola aunque aqui quisas no te responda aqui, pero si en wikia fenix14-15 Hola gracias por tu ayuda y de hecho si tengo una duda pero no se si sabras ¿como archivar una página de discusión? y pues gracias que te gustó mi firma, la tuya esta muy genial y mas por tener que ver con SSB--Zeratul 100 19:45 9 may 2010 (UTC) ok muchas gracias jaja si te entendi eres bueno eh y pues ok muchas gracias por ayudarme saludos--Zeratul 100 20:05 9 may 2010 (UTC) ¿y se supone que te voy a odiar por? decirme la verdad, ya se que esta mal, pero don´t worry, ya lo arreglare, e estado pensado en varias cosas que ponerle, por sierto ya visitste la votación. FENIX THE BEST 19:59 9 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 me han pedido que te pida que votes en la votación ahora es diferente FENIX THE BEST 22:35 9 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 no es por ofender pero de ser así sería nesesario que todo usuario de esta wiki tuviera WI-FI para que así si alguien quisiera ser el nuevo jefe del personaje, pudiera combatir y tu entiendes, de igual manera (no te ofendas) no has demostrado a nadien que eres bueno manejando a snake solo a ti y supongo que a algunas personas, pero tendrías que demostrarselo a todos ya que si no me reclamariían a mi o al Usuario:Elite4Alex que porque eres el jefe de ese personaje si tu no le has demostrado a nadien lo bueno que eres con el, nuevamente te digo que no es por ofender, mas miralo de ese lado. FENIX THE BEST 19:55 12 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 mario x siempre sigo pensando que es una mala idea, aunque te puedo dejar que en tu perfil pongas lo de snake, y mario me encanta en todos los juegos. FENIX THE BEST 16:39 13 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 fanatico de snake ves al club de fanaticos y pon tu nombre de usuario bajo tu personaje favorito. FENIX THE BEST 21:55 14 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 no es una ofensiva pero vi que en tu wikia no has puesto a superwiki como aliada FENIX THE BEST 03:48 15 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 te digo NO ES UNA OFENSIVA y si lo se pero es imposible hablar con el tiburon de igual manera no te procupes oye aya son como las 6:30am que haces despierto? a ya viste que ahoa enves de decir mostrar previsualizacion dice hecha un vistazo. FENIX THE BEST 04:05 15 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 te digo NO ES UNA OFENSIVA y si lo se pero es imposible hablar con el tiburon de igual manera no te procupes oye aya son como las 6:30am que haces despierto? a ya viste que ahoa enves de decir mostrar previsualizacion dice hecha un vistazo. FENIX THE BEST 04:05 15 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 :D pues es divertido platicar con alguien, y oye que crees que sería bueno que en la siguiente votación ponga a solido snake jajaja, en serio FENIX THE BEST 04:26 15 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 perdón por desconectarme ayer, lo que pasa es que me tuve que ir a dormir FENIX THE BEST 15:19 15 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 oye una duda de verdad del 1 al 10 ¿cuanto sabes de pokémon? para que me ayudes con ese tema. FENIX THE BEST 14:43 16 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 y me podrías ayudar??? respondeme xfavor FENIX THE BEST 14:49 16 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 quien fue el que hisó este sitio?????????? disculpa que te moleste a ti pero abajo decía MAESTRO AX hiso una edición y pense que tu sabias ya viste??? eres el 2ºdo usuario mas activo de SuperWiki FENIX THE BEST 21:47 17 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 he creado una nueva categoria es la categoría:Pokémon y bueno replico que no soy muy bueno que digamos en este tema de SSB así que bueno me podrías ayudar (en cuanto puedas) a llenar esta categoría a si empezare a hablar de cada uno de los pokemones que salen de las pokeballs para esto nesecitare tu ayuda y si quieres cuando ya estes más avanzado puedes poner al final de la informacion de el pokémon un enlace que diga [[w:c:es.poke-expertos:nombre del pokemon|Leer más]] FENIX THE BEST 02:03 20 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 gracias No sabes como nesesitaba esas imagenes y bueno si el logo se lo deje encargado a alguien que puede ayudarme a ponerlo ya que bueno es administrador de central wikia y tamnbien lo del spootlight tu ya hisiste el tuyo los requisitos son estos: *que todas tus paginas tengan categoría *quita los esbozos (enlaces falsos) *tener un minimo de 100 articulos *tener desprotegida la portada almenos que haiga un fuerte historial de bandalismo *tener logo profesional y propio * ya hay otros pero estos son los que recuerdo. a por cierto ya viste lo que acabo de crear es para las usuarias jejejej y oye create una wiki de metal gear estas poseido x el jajaja no ya enserio y bueno dile a tus hombres que no descansen que han gando la batalla pero no la guerra jajajaj buen eso es todo bay. FENIX THE BEST 22:04 20 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15